


Fools

by sunflakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Total cliche oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflakes/pseuds/sunflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn't know how to tell Marco how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO cliche i am so so sorry I just couldn't get it out of my head.

Marco followed Jean into the living room, hurrying to keep up. 

“Jean, what’s going on?” His boyfriend was acting more than a little strange, evading all of his questions and refusing to give any direct answers. Jean also seemed nervous, which was unusual, even with just the two of them. He didn’t usually let anyone see what he perceived as weaknesses. 

“Just come with me,” Jean mutters, pulling Marco into the living room and sitting him down on the couch. “I’ll be right back.” He left the room quickly, leaving Marco behind to contemplate what was going on. 

He returned after only a moment, carrying his guitar. Shoving some magazines and old mugs aside, he sits down on the coffee table in front of Marco, taking a deep breath. 

“This is what all that was about? I’ve seen you play guitar a million times, Jean,” Marco says, his face questioning. 

“Yeah well this is different,” Jean replies gruffly, fidgeting with the tuning pegs and strumming restlessly, not meeting Marco’s eyes. 

“Then what is it?” Marco asks gently, trying to give him a little push but not wanting to force him to say anything. 

Jean closes his eyes for a second, then sits up straight, looking Marco straight in the eye. “You know I’m not really one for... expressing my emotions directly, I guess. So I found another way.” He scowls at him, running a hand through his light hair. “Don’t laugh at me, okay?” 

Marco smiles gently. “Of course not, Jean.” 

Jean nods, clearing his throat. “Okay. Here we go.” He brushed his hand over the strings of his guitar, strummed once, and began to play. It was a slow, soft melody, not something one would usually associate with someone as brash as Jean. 

Marco didn’t recognize the simple chords Jean played, but then he began to sing and Marco instantly made the connection, although he would have never thought he would hear his boyfriend singing this in such a voice, almost tenderly.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in... But I can’t help, falling in love with you...” Jean sang, quietly, with a hint of shyness. 

Marco smiles, touched by this gesture of affection. Jean was right, he usually didn’t outright express what he was feeling, unless it was anger or irritation. Affection, love, showing those things didn’t really come naturally to him. Many times, Marco remembered, Jean had tried to be affectionate, cuddly, and he always fumbled awkwardly. Marco didn’t mind, of course- he found it rather adorable. He did express his love in his own way, making him dinner, picking up movies for them to watch, things like that. Nevertheless, Jean just wasn’t good at handling these emotions. For him to spend time on this and put himself out there to show Marco that he cared, despite the fact that it clearly made him a little uncomfortable, sent a feeling of warmth and love through his whole body. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help, falling in love with you,” Jean finishes, repeating one of the lines from earlier in the song. The music fades into silence, as Jean shuffles uncomfortably, waiting for Marco’s reaction. 

“Jean...” Marco says, his voice wavering. He leans forward suddenly and engulfs him in a hug, pressing his face into Jean’s shoulder.

“Marco? Are... are you crying?? What’s wrong?” Jean strokes his hair, alarmed. 

“No... well, yes, but they’re happy tears,” Marco says, sitting back and smiling lovingly at him. “Thank you. I know that was hard and it really, really means a lot to me.” He kisses him, taking his hand. “I didn’t know you liked oldies, though,” he teases.

Jean grins abashedly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t, especially not Elvis,” he says, making a face. “But I heard this and... it made me think of you. I just... I know it can seem like I don’t care so I wanted to make sure you know... how I feel.” He blushes, the tops of his ears going red. 

“I know, Jean. I know you care even when you don’t say it,” Marco assures him, lacing their fingers together. “I love you.” 

Jean smiles, kissing the back of Marco’s hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
